The invention relates to construction of buildings and in particular to the roofs of buildings. Specifically, it relates to ridge-type roofs. A particular application of the ridge-type roof of the invention is for the modification of mobile-type homes which have roofs having a curved or arc-like configuration.
In describing the invention the application to curved or arc-like configured roofs of mobile homes will be used. However, it is to be understood that the use of the structure of this invention for modification of flat roofs, roofs sloping in one direction, multi-level roofs, lowpitch ridge-type roofs, or other variations of roofs, is within the scope and intent of this invention.
It is also to be understood that it is within the scope and intent of this invention to utilize the structure of this invention to provide an initial or original roof on a building, mobile type homes, as well as for travel trailers and modular or manufactured homes.
The ridge roof of this invention is not only functionally practical for modifying a curved or arc-like roof on a mobile home, but it adds to the esthetic value of the home. It is particularly functional when a new permanent roof is required and its unique design updates the appearance of older homes. In reality, when installed on a mobile home over a curved or arc-like roof, it is an "additional roof" with many advantages, as will be explained hereinafter.
The structure of the invention recognizes and takes heed of the old adage that "when you insulate, remember to ventilate". The ridge roof of this invention allows air to circulate through its unique and novel ventilated roof ridge and soffit system.
Additional insulation can be installed over the old roof of the mobile home such as polystyrene or fibre-glass. This additional insulation further enhances the value of a ridge-roof.
The roof structure may be made of various materials, however, aluminum is the preferred material to provide a light-weight, maintenance-free roof. The prior art necessity for painting the roof with short-life roof coatings is eliminated.
As will be described later, the cross sectional configuration of the roofing panels, or "skin" of the roof is rigid-formed. This rigid forming reduces the rumble which is characteristic of trailer and mobile home roofs when the wind blows. The roofing panels are interlocked to form a weather-tight roof that will repel rain, ice, and snow. The double structure, formed by the ridge-roof over the existing roof of a mobile home also insulates against noise. The ridge-roof insulation also eliminates noise from rain and hail.
The improved structure of the ridge-roof of this invention, as described hereinafter, insulates so that the building is warmer in cold weather and cooler in warm or hot weather, thus saving on energy costs.
Uniform air flow is one advantage of the ventilating system of the roof structure of this invention. The ridge vent is at the highest point in the structure and the soffit vents are at the lowest point, thus the system stimulates air flow through the thermal effect to a greater degree than other combination of vents. With this arrangement, if there is little or no wind, appreciable "attic" ventilation can still be attained. None of the prior mobile home roofs makes this effective use of the natural forces. The ridge and soffit combination, as provided in this invention, assures a more rapid and complete change of "attic" air than any other combination of non-powered vents and louvres of the prior art.
In this construction of a typical mobile home with curved or arc-like roof, ventilation in the area between the inside ceiling and exterior roof is not taken into consideration. In newer mobile homes this space contains several inches of insulation to reduce the transmission of outside heat or cold into the interior living space. Although this insulation helps repel extreme heat and cold, it does not stop the roof itself from becoming very hot, or cold due to the lack of ventilation.
Of particular interest is the heat build up on a mobile home roof which causes the cavity containing the insulation to absorb the intense heat. The temperatures within the cavity are often reaching temperatures of 140.degree. to 190.degree. fahrenheit, even when the outside temperature is 80.degree. or 90.degree.. Even with efficient insulation, much of this intense heat penetrates into the living area below.
When the sun sets, the source of the heat disappears, however, the heat trapped in the roof cavity does not significantly dissipate during the night. In periods of hot weather, the heat in the cavity builds up and acts as a "hot plate", not only warming the air in the living area, but radiating heat to the occupants as well, requiring a greatly increased demand for the air conditioner and resulting in higher energy costs. The present invention overcomes these extreme problems, the excessive heat is released from the "attic" space through the unique and novel structure of the vented soffits and ridge vent.
In the present structure the former mobile home roof becomes the "attic" floor and the ventilation of air above that floor.
Another condition exists in winter or cold weather. Mobile homes have all of the conveniences of a site-built home, except that they may be proportionately smaller. However, the use of a washer, dryer, both facilities, cooking, and other similar operations increases the amount of water vapor in the air. As the air warms it is capable of holding more water vapor until it reaches a saturation point. Then the water vapor appears as visible water (condensation). This condensation can, and often does, occur within the walls and ceilings, especially when the warm air inside the home is chilled upon contact with a cold surface, such as the inside of a metal roof (as in the "attic" or a mobile home). The result can be soaked and ineffective insulation. The use of the ridge-roof of the present invention eliminates these problems.
The cross sectional configuration of the roof panels of the present invention also virtually eliminates the noise generated by falling rain and hail damage as the rain or hail strikes the sloping sides of the "valleys" of the roof panels with only a bare minimum of horizontal surface in the valley and at the top of each ridge.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a roof structure that is of a ridge-type configuration.
It is another object of this invention to provide a roof structure that can be easily mounted over and affixed to an existing roof structure having a curved or arc-like configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a roof structure that has a soffit and ridge ventilating system.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a roof structure that is easily installed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a structural roof design which can be transported with the mobile home when it has to be moved.
Even another object of this invention is to provide a light weight roof structure which can be transported with the conventional under carriage (including wheels and axles).
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a roof structure that can be adapted to fit over an existing roof structure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.